Lamp fixture manufacturers design fixtures for high power lamps to accept lamps from either a front or rear position. Such designs require a number of different lamps and a number of different sockets. Naturally, this requires manufacturers to keep an inventory of multiple lamps and sockets; an expensive and cumbersome approach to fixture design. It would, therefore, be an advance in the art if a lamp having multiple configurations could be provided that could load from either a forward loading or rear loading fixture.